My Misfortune
by NashiHeartDragoneel
Summary: Highschool Fanfic. Nastu popular, Lucy nerd. Sorry. Very lazy. Write later. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

(Lucy POV)  
I flung the door open and walked into the room, throwing my bag on the couch.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled to my mom, who was on the phone.

"Hello sweetheart, I've made some food for you. It's in the fridge. Oh, yes Grandenee (A/N: I CAN'T SPELL!) ..." she answered, putting her hand over the phone and then continuing her conversation.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped of my clothing. I put on some more casual clothes, and looked into the mirror. I pulled some makeup removers from my cosmetics bag and wiped the thick makeup from my face revealing a pale face with rosy cheeks and plump pink lips.

"Ughhhh... I just wish I was ugly, so I didn't have to wear all this makeup..."

"HONEY! I HAVE SOME EXICITING NEWS! COME OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE!"

"Coming mom!"

I wiped the rest of the makeup of my face and walked into the lounge.

"There you are Lucy! You know Grandenee? Well, it seems that she's also bored living by herself and her 2 children. So, you, me and Sting are going to go live at their place. We're moving in tomorrow. Now of you go, go tell your brother and go pack."

I was shocked. WHAT? Why were we moving so abruptly? Oh well, whatever. I raced to the top of the stairs and headed to my little brother's room.

"Sting! I need you to pack up some of your essential belongings! We're moving to mum's friend's  
house! The Dragoneels!"

"Ughhhhh... Do I have to come? Why can't only you and mum go and leave me here alone?"

I groaned. Typical little brother.

"I'll buy you a chocolate if you come with us!"

"LUCY? Seriously, bribe me with a chocolate? How old do you think I am? 5?"

"Oh come on!"

"FINE! But you still have to get me that chocolate!"

I smiled and trudged into my room. Pulling out a suitcase, I opened the secret zip on the inside and filled it with my Tae-Kwon-Do belts and certificates and uniform. I might seem like an innocent vulnerable little girl on the outside, but it's all just an act. When I was in my old school, Sabertooth, I got raped because I was so pretty and weak. That's why I became what I am now.

I rezipped the suitcase and filled the top part of it with normal stuff, like clothes. I pulled out my phone and chatted with my BFF's:

 _Lucy: Levy? Juvia? Aires? You on?_

 _Levy: Hell yeah!_

 _Aires: Um... yes master!_

 _Juvia: Juvia is on!_

 _Lucy: *sweatdrop*_

 _Lucy: Ok guys, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be living-_

 _Levy: Lu-chan!? Please don't comit suicide!_

 _Lucy: Levy-chan! Let me finish! I'm NOT going to commit suicide!_

 _Levy: Thank goodness!_

 _Juvia: Continue Love Rival~_

 _Lucy: Ok, as I was saying, before Levy so rudely interrupted, was that I won't be living in the same house_ _  
_ _anymore._

 _Aires: Why?_

 _Lucy: Mum wants to move over to her friend's place, Grandeene Dragoneel._

 _Aires: LuLu? Did you just type 'Dragoneel'?_

 _Lucy: Ummm... yes, why?_

 _Aires: LuLu! The most popular girl and boy in the school's last name is Dragoneel!_

 _Lucy: Yeah? S- OMG! I'm doomed!_

 _Juvia: Love Rival! What are you going to do?_

 _Lucy: Juvia! Don't call me that! For the last time, I DON'T TAKE AN INTREST IN GRAY!_

 _Juvia: Ahhh... Gray-sama!_

 _Lucy: Facepalm_

 _Levy: He... But seriously, what are you gonna do?_

 _Lucy: Well, I'll just have to be careful. Anyway, I have to go now! Ta Ta!_

 _Aires: Be careful LuLu!_

 _Juvia: Juvia says careful!_

 _Levy: Bye Lu-chan! And re member to kick his butt if he tries anything funny! Also Happy Early Birthday for_ _  
_ _the day after the day after!_

 _Lucy: Awwww... thanks you guys!_

I smiled as I switched of my phone. I put it beside me and fell into deep sleep...

***********************************************************************************************************************  
"Lucy Sweetheart! Wake up! Could you please go to the mansion at 6:00 am for me? I already informed Grandeene of your arrival..."

"Hum? O. Ok mum. What's the time now?"

"5:45 sweetie."

"WTF? MUM! GET OUTTA MY ROOM NOW! I HAVE TO CHANGE!"

"Your too nice for your own good my child."

I sweatdropped as I watched her go. I quickly changed into the baggest T-shirt and pants I'd ever worn, put  
on my normal makeup to make me look ugly and jumped into my car. I drove, and drove until I reached a huge mansion. I knocked on the door and it flunged open. And there in the door way stood...

A PINK HAIRED BOY...

 **A/N: Ok, you guys, I'm sorry If this is bad. I this is my 2nd story, so please be nice.**

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

(Lucy POV)  
I stared in amusement at the pink haired boy in front of me. He was not wearing a T-shirt, only boxers. He looked like the normal type of playboy, except for his pink hair. PINK HAIR! HA!

I stared laughing, and the pink (Pffffft!) haired weirdo looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? I think I've seen you some where before..." he asked me rudely.

I scoffed. Is that how you treat a guest?

"Well, pinky, I'm sorry, but unfortunately, this is my new home."

"WHAT? My name isn't Pinky! Moom! There's a weird species standing at our dooor!"

"What!? Sweetie, what are you saying?" I heard a voice come from behind Pinky. She looked at me and squealed.

"Oh! You must be Layla's daughter! Do come in!"

"Mom! What's going on?"

"Oh sweetie, this is Lucy Heartfilia! You must know her! She goes to the same school as you!" the older woman who appeared to be Grandeene answered, looking slightly annoyed at her son. I wouldn't blame her.

"Heartfilia? OH! Right. Why is Lungi Nerdfilia living at our place?"

"MY NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA! NOT LUNGI NERDFILIA!" I whisper shouted in his ear so that Ms  
Dragoneel wouldn't hear.

"Natsu dear please take this fine lady up to the spare room,"

"Fine."

I followed Natsu up to the spare room. I entered, and watched as Natsu locked the door and backed me up to the wall.

"Listen nerdy, nobody, and I mean NOBODY, must know that you live here with me. Do you understand?"

"Whatever Dragoneel,"

"Playing tough huh?"

"Sorry, pinky, but I'm not playing. I can take care of myself. I'm not the typical vulnerable 'nerd'." I snarled in his face.

"We'll see about that," and with that her marched out the room.

This is not going to be easy.  
*****************************************************************************************************************

(Natsu POV)

FLASHBACK

WEEKEND STARTED! FINALLY! Ok, maybe I'm being over dramatic. But whatever. WEEKEND!

I walked past the crowd of fan girls in front of me and sighed. Same old, same old. Just as I was about to catch up to Ice Princess, I spotted a girl with dirty blonde hair. She was talking to her friend, I think.

"Lu-chan! There you are!"

"Hi Levy-chan! This makeup is annoying isn't it?"

"True Lu-chan. But we need it. Or we're as well as doomed."

"I know Levy-chan. I know."

I turned my nose up. Make up? Ewww. Their faces were super ugly. No amount of makeup would cover  
that ugliness up.

"Oye Ice Weirdo! Who's that?"

"What? Oh, that's Lungi Nerdfilia I think."

"Kk, whatever."

FLASHBACK END

"Lucy Heartfilia huh?"

*****************************************************************************************************************  
(Lucy POV)

What is up with that guy? In front of his parents he's so childish and bubbly, but at school and with me all bad boyish?

I pulled out my suitcase and started unpacking. When I was finished, my room looked like a Tae-Kwon-do trophy room. Muh ha ha ha!

I shrugged and looked at the time. 8 pm? Hm. I wonder when they have dinner.

"Lucy! Sweetie! Dinners ready!"

"Coming!"

I quickly walked over to the bathroom and wiped the thick make up of my face once more. Then I raced down the stairs.

"There you are Lu-" Grandenee looked at me confused. "Are you Lucy?"

"Um, yes."

"Ok, dear, you just look different. Prettier."

I just smiled.

"Ok, meet the rest of the family! Natsu, Igneel, and Lisanna!"

"Lisanna?"

 **A/N: Well! Chapter 2!**


End file.
